


cotton candy hidden in the cracks

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Pocket Monsters
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high society party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cotton candy hidden in the cracks

The twerps have been invited to some party a rich geezer is holding. Jesse, James, and Meowth are sitting behind some bushes when they learn this, and Jesse and Meowth immediately look at James. It sends shivers down James's back, and he knows he won't like the plan.

"You have connections, dontcha?" Meowth asks, and Jesse looks expectant. James can't really think of anything, though, and he tells them. Jesses cuffs him on the head, and James supposes he really shouldn't be surprised, but he still is, and it still hurts every time.

"Your family, you know," she says, and James panics.

"I thought we agreed to never mention that again!"

"We did, but do you honestly think we can just crash that party? The geezer'll probably have two guys three times our size guarding the door," Jesse says.

James thinks about that, then thinks about their Pokémon, and he's pretty sure that won't work. He sighs. "What do you want me to do?"

Meowth and Jesse both grin.

***

James rents a tux and all the required accessories, and he can't get his bowtie right, like all men. Meowth does it for him, then styles his hair. He looks sufficiently different enough to not be recognized by the twerps but still be recognized as _him_. Jesse shows herself then, and James has to blink twice. She's curled her hair and is wearing a nice evening gown, and she can sufficiently pass as Jessebelle, but she looks nothing like his crazy fiancée at the same time. Much nicer, in fact, but James isn't about to say that.

They get to the party without incident, and then, they are at the gates. The security guys (and they are indeed three times their size) look at them and wave them through, and they breathe a sigh of relief. But it's not over yet.

Meowth is acting like a meowth for once ("I'll pretend to be your pet," he had said, grinning, and when Jesse and James had looked skeptically at him, he had replied, "What? It's not like I'm going to be crawling on all fours the whole time.") as they near the mansion, Jesse's hand is resting on his arm, and James thinks this is nice. He won't mind it lasting a bit longer.

05.12.25


End file.
